Nellie
by GiggleBox AKA Kayla
Summary: Bonnie gets a rare Nellie doll. The toys find out, Nellie wants to get Buzz for herself, but Nellie wont be staying for long.
1. Meet Nellie

The toys stayed in their box, still thinking about Andy. Even though their days with Andy were over, they still thought about Andy sometimes. But Bonnie was a good girl to live with. After all, living with Bonnie was better then living at Sunny Side Daycare.

"Is Bonnie still here?" Rex asked, whispering. "No, she left." Buzz replied. "Then lets go!" Jessie shouted, jumping out of the toy box. A doll was sitting on Bonnie's bed. The toy group sat on the bed, looking at the new toy. The doll jumped up excitedly when she saw everyone looking at her. She smiled, "Hi everyone! I'm Nellie!" "Hi Nellie. Welcome to Bonnie's room." Dolly said.

Nellie was a redhead, with beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. She had tan skin, and beautiful rose pink lips. "I come from Alabama. There's only a few hundred of my doll kind in the world." Nellie stated. "That's amazing!" Jessie said. "I agree Jess," Woody agreed. "But Nellie, why are there so few of you in the world?" A pea-in-the-pod asked.

"Because Barbie dolls were made when Nellie Dolls were, and the people who made the Barbie dolls got mad, because they thought the people who made Nellie dolls were copying them. So, the people who made Nellie dolls made an agreement," Nellie replied.

"What agreement?" A different pea-in-the-pod asked.

"That they would make exactly 356 Nellie dolls, and they made auctions."

"How did Bonnie get you?"

"One of Bonnie's teenage friends named Tiara had me, and gave me to her."

"Your quite an entertainment for my kids," Mrs. Potato Head said.

"Is that a compliment?" Nellie asked.

"Of course!" Mrs. Potato Head replied.

"Then thank you."

"Your welcome."

After Nellie was new and all, Woody was glad that she knew she was a toy.

One day, Buzz was hanging out by himself. Nellie sat by him. "Are you lonely?" She asked. "Kind of.." Buzz said. "But Jess should be here soon." "I guess you wont be so lonely then," Nellie said happily. "Of course not. Never a dull moment when shes around," Buzz replied.

Nellie went outside, seeing if Jessie would be home soon. She made sure she was late. When Bonnie's mom went to go shopping, Bonnie took Jessie with her. So, Nellie stole food from Bonnie's mom, causing Bonnie's mother, and Bonnie to go back to the store.

Bonnie took Jessie with her again, just like Nellie planned. Then she had more time to reel Buzz in.


	2. Reeling him in

Nellie went to Buzz again. "Hi there Buzz," She smiled. "Do you know where Jessie is?" Buzz asked. "You know what, I don't know!" Nellie Lied.

Buzz didn't know she was lying, but he knew Jessie couldn't be gone for much longer. "So Space Ranger, why don't we get to know each other?" Nellie suggested, scooting closer to Buzz.

"Sure. I guess that would take my mind off Jessie," Buzz replied. "Yep," Nellie agreed. She wanted Buzz to forget Jessie was even alive, but she knew that was impossible.

"Your Buzz right?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah. I'm Buzz. Your Nellie right?"

"Yep!"

"I don't know what to ask you,"

"What do people call you?"

"Buzz. You?"

"Some call me Nellie, some call me Nell,"

"Nell's a pretty nickname. How 'bout I call you that?"

"Sure,"

"Anyway, how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

Their conversation stopped when Buzz heard Jessie coming inside.

"Dang it!" Nellie thought.

Everyone went back into their places, and Buzz waited for Jessie to come. She finally did.

"Buzz! I-I had to go again, because Bonnie's mom forgot something, but, I wanted to come home to see you," Jessie said. "I wanted to see you, too," Buzz said. That made Jessie relax. "I basically was just saying I miss you," Jessie said. Buzz replied, "Me, too."


	3. Maybe A Break Up

No one knew what Nellie was up to. "Buzz," Nellie said trying to get Buzz's attention.

Buzz turned to her. He asked, "Yes Nellie?" "Dolly said she would have a party here, 'cause she loves seeing new toys. I was wondering if you would come?" asked Nellie. "Sounds like fun! I'll be sure to come." He replied. "Oh, can I tell you something about the party? It might make Jessie feel offended. But it has nothing to do with her." said Nellie. Jessie crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "What is it Nellie?" asked Buzz, seeming concerned. "Never mind."

Buzz stared at Nellie.

"Buzz..." said Jessie.

"BUZZ!" She said louder.

"What?" Buzz asked finally getting out of his gaze.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." 

"You were staring at Nellie."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes. Staring at another girl in front of your girlfriend and making her have to shout to get your attention is not only rude, but non trustworthy."

"Sorry Jess, she..."

Buzz was interrupted.

"Prettier then me? What a thing to tell a girl you've been with for about 7 years."

"Jess, I wasn't going to say that!"

"Is she more than just pretty to you?"

"No."

"Sure looks like it."

"Look Jess, you don't need to worry about things so much."

"Fine..."

"You know I love you." 

Jessie didn't say anything, and Buzz felt sad that Jessie didn't say, "I love you" back. But he wasn't just gonna ask, "Do you love me?"

Buzz felt betrayed, too. But he didn't want to tell any of this to Jessie.

"Are you going to the party?" Buzz asked.

"Celebrating my new arch enemy's arrival? I don't think so." replied Jessie.

"Don't make her your arch enemy, make me your arch enemy."

"So you're doing stuff for her now?"

"No..."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" 

"Whatever.."

Jessie walked away over to Nellie.

Buzz could barely hear their whispering, but he wasn't eavesdropping.

Nellie walked to Buzz with her eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong Nellie?" asked Buzz softly.

"Jessie just treated me like a prisoner..." Nellie replied. Buzz noticed Nellie starting to cry.

"Don't cry Nell!"

Nellie sniffled. She rested her head in Buzz's chest. Buzz sat a hand on Nellie's head.

"It'll be alright." Buzz quietly said. Nellie slowly leaned up, and gave Buzz a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Buzz," Nellie said. She walked away, smirking at Jessie's reaction of the kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry Jessie, but he just doesn't like you anymore!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jessie shouted when Buzz walked over to her.

"Sorry Jess, I just didn't want her to be sad."

"I get sad, too Buzz. You never comfort me like that!"

"Sorry Jess."

"Have you counted how many times you've told me sorry today?" 

"No. Why should I?"

"Cause you've said it a lot."


	4. Singing

"Sorry, again Jessie," Said Buzz. "I really do love you, but I don't know how to make you believe me, so I guess I can forget dreams."

Buzz's statement touched Jessie. "I love you, too," Jessie admitted. A nervous smile hit Buzz's face. "I guess my dreams really will come true," He thought. He had a normal smile, and gave Jessie a kiss.

Jessie walked to her room, and grabbed a piece of paper. She ripped it to be her size, and grabbed a small pencil that had to be sharpened a lot, so it was petite.

She wrote a song, a nice song really.

_We loved early, and we went so fast. _

_I can't believe how I still love him._

_I can't believe the past._

_We're together, and baby you know it's forever._

_We're together, and baby you know it's forever._

_We're together,_

_We're together,_

_We're together,_

_We're together,_

_AND BABY,_

_AND BABY,_

_YOU KNOW,_

_YOU KNOW,_

_IT'S FOREVER!_

She didn't have a long song, but it was based on her, and Buzz. She wasn't that good of a song writer, but she just wanted to get her feelings out. She erased everything, and ripped up the paper, when she heard Bonnie coming to the room.

"Everyone get in your places!" Woody shouted just loud enough for the toys to hear him. Everyone ran to their place, and waited for Bonnie to come. After Bonnie got settled, and played a singing show with her toys.


	5. Nellie's Gone

Bonnie's mom walked into Bonnie's room. "Bonnie, Tiara's calling you," She said. "Oh! I'll get it!" Bonnie smiled.

"Hi Tiara," Bonnie said.

"Hey Bonnie," Tiara said back. "When do you think I'll be getting Nellie back?"

"Soon. Whenever mommy can take me to your house."

"No rush,"

"Anyway, I'm gonna go ask mommy. Call you back in a sec!"

"Alright."

Bonnie hung up the phone and ran to her mother. "Mommy, Tiara wants her Nellie doll back. When do you think we can take it back to her?" Bonnie asked.

"Why don't we go ahead and go?" Bonnie's mother asked.

"Sweet! Let's go," Bonnie replied.

Bonnie's mother got Bonnie's booster seat, and buckled her up in it. While they went to Tiara's house with Nellie, the other toys came back alive.

"YES!" shouted Jessie. "She's gone!" 

"How would you act if I left?" Woody asked.

"I don't want you to go, its just that, I don't like Nell."

"That's fine. Just wonderin'."

Jessie frowned, thinking, "Is Woody going to leave?" She sighed, walking over to Buzz. She gave him a kiss, and sat on the floor.

"Are you going to leave anytime soon Woody?" Buzz asked looking in Woody's direction. "No, of course not," Woody replied.


End file.
